Stuck: A furry x anthromorphic pony lemon shit thing man person
by ZeManabatMan
Summary: Octavia has been given a task to interview the CEO of a major record label, only to figure out she'll be doing more than interviewing. Octavia belongs to MLP, while Nol belongs to ZeManabatMan


Stuck

A cold, rainy Autumn morning in Seattle, Washington where Octavia finally got her job as a reporter for a top-selling music magazine. And to start off her new job, she was given a task to interview the CEO of one of the world's major record label companies. What she DOESN'T know is that their meeting will be one they will always remember for the rest of their lives.

"Red Cloud Records...", Octavia mumbles as she searches for the building where the famous CEO is in. She walks through the busy morning foot traffic, holding her umbrella and looking through her phone. Then after a while of walking, she stopped and asked a man leaning on a building.

"Excuse me sir? I'm sorry to bother you, but do you know where may I find Red Cloud Records?", Octavia asks.

The man said nothing buts points to the building behind him. Octavia looks up and was amazed on the tall height the building was. She looks near the front door, which on the wall on the left had a large plaque that said "Red Cloud Records".

Octavia made a sheepish laugh and said," Thank you." The man nods no problem, and Octavia heads inside.

It was an amazing sight inside the skyscraper. The marble floors, the large chandelier hanging from the tall ceiling, and even a medium size waterfall near the front of the lobby.

"Ah, you must be the reporter."

Octavia looks at the purple skinned mare behind the counter, who had a beautiful business dress on and her amber hair tied to a bun.

"Oh, uh yes I am", Octavia stutters nervously.

The receptionist smiles and said

"Don't worry, Mr. Roanoke is a nice man. Hang on, let me ring him."

The woman pressed a button on the desk top and said

"Mr. Roanoke, Silver Notes Magazine is here for the interview."

A couple seconds of silence pass, and the intercom said

"Send her in."

His voice gave Octavia a cool, but stern type of feeling.

The receptionist smiles and said

"Follow me, please."

She then leads Octavia to the large elevator in the center of the lobby.

She presses one of the many buttons on the panel and the elevator door opens.

"Floor 50", the receptionist said.

Octavia nods thank you and walks in. She presses the button with 50 on it, and the doors slowly close.

(Whew, ok Tavi. Be cool, stay focused, don't bunch up.) Tavi said in her mind as she fixes her red flannel shirt and her glasses. About halfway to the top room, she was treated to the beautiful window view of rainy Seattle. Her eyes sparkle as she awes the chilling sight. She backs away from the edge, suddenly realizing her fear of heights. The elevator was almost to the top, so she quickly got a small notepad and pen out of hee bag. The elevator dings, and the door slowly opens.

She jumps to see a person waiting for her. He was a human who had a suit vest on, and had hair dyed white, kinda reminding her of an anime she watched.

"If you'd like, I can take your bag." The man said in a chilled tone. His face seemed dead and cold when he asked.

" *chuckle* It's okay, it's not that big a deal." Octavia said sheepishly.

The strange man nods and said," Ok then."

He immediately jumps into the air, out of Octavia's sight. She quickly exits the elevator and looks up, but nothing was there. She was getting a little concerned, but stayed focus on why she's here. The gray skin mare walked down the long hallway to a large set of doors.

She prepared herself and lightly knocked. Silence eminates around her, until she hears a click, and the door opened a bit. She pulls her shirt collar, letting out steam, and opens the door.

It was widely-spaced office, with windows on every side of the room. Near the center was a large black marble desk with several papers on it. She walks towards it and wonders where Mr. Roanoke is.

She turns to the right of the room, and gets jumpscared for a bit. She sees a man looking out the raindrop covered window with arms crossed over each other.

As she collects herself, Tavi examines the man.

He had his suit jacket off, showing his black vest and gray long sleeved shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. The ends of his black slacks slightly pressing against his black dress shoes. But what she noticed the most was his tail hanging from a hole in the back of his slacks. It was a grayish-white fur with black spots with hints of gray on them. Some even looking like thick letter C's.

"Beautiful sight, isn't it?" The man said, smiling at the rain.

Octavia was at a loss of words for a moment, but quickly said

"A-are you Mr. Roanoke?"

The man brushes his hair down and turns to her, saying in a soft voice

"Call me Nol, madame."

Tavi felt chills go down her spine as she hears his words.

(Snow leopard!) She said in her mind as she quickly examines him.

His white mohawk slooping down her forehead, almost covering his deep, dark royal purple eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" Nol asks. Tavi was at a loss of words as she stares into his eyes. Then she realized he was right in front of her and said with a stutter,

"...oh, OH. Sorry, I- I didn't-

"Sorry for what?" Nol asks with his curious in his voice. Tavi nervously opens her mouth, trying to say somthing, but couldn't with Nol's eyes staring at her.

" I'm with Silver Note Magazines!"

She yells.

(YOU STUPID. WHY WOULD YOU YELL?!) her brain said.

Nol looks at her strangely for a couple seconds, then smiles.

"You are nervous, it seems", Nol said, as he pulls up a chair for Tavi in front of his desk.

"Trust me, I was like you when i applied for a job here the day I graduated high school."

He sits down on his chair, and watches nervous Tavi try to sit down. As the mare settles herself she asks sternly,

"May I ask you a couple questions of the recent events regarding Red Cloud?"

Nol smiles and puts away his papers.

"After you," he said.

An hour later...

"And last but not least, is there any chance you could show me around the recording booths?", Tavi asks. Nol nods and gets up from his seat.

"Follow me."

He walks to the door, and Tavi quickly grabbed her bag and notepad. As they both walk down the hallway to the elevator, Tavi said,

"There was a strange man with white hair who waited for me near the elevator door."

"Ah, I see you've met Damon."

"Damon?", Tavi asks.

"We were friends since the 3rd grade all the way to high school. If there's anyone I can rely on, it's him. Strange man, he is."

Nol opens the elevator door, and they both walk in. He hits the button to floor 32 and the door closes.

"So tell me, miss Octavia, what of you? What's your background?"

"Oh, you don't wanna know about me. My story is not really that entertaining."

Nol looks at her with a smile.

"Try me."

Octavia hides her slight blush as he hears his cold voice. Before she could say anything, the elevator suddenly comes to a rough stop. Tavi almost fell, but Nol caught her in the last second. He brought her on her feet and got his phone out of his pocket. He dials a number and calls the receptionist

"What happened?"

"Power outage due to the rain, Mr. Roanoke. Is everything alright?"

" *sigh* me and the reporter are stuck in the elevator."

"Don't worry sir, I'll contact maintainence and get them onto it."

"Thank you."

Nol hangs up and puts his phone back into his pocket.

"Well this sucks", Nol said as he leans against the glass window, looking at the rain go at it.

Octavia looks around and smiles.

"At least the rain is here to entertain us."

Nol chuckles and leans right next to Tavi.

"Yeah."

As silence fills the small room for a little while, Octavia stares at Nol, while at the samd time, Nol looks back. They exchange stares for awhile. Then Nol breaks the silence

"Strange. Your eyes are of a lighter color of my eyes."

"...yeah. I..noticed that too..."

After a couple seconds of staring, Nol grabs Tavi's cheeks and kisses her deeply. Tavi pulls his head closer, and they both got into each other's mouths. They were getting so into it that they started wrapping their tongues together, exchanging saliva and love. A minute of kissing, and Nol gets a phone call. He stops, panting for a bit. He picks up the phone

"What is it?"

"Sir, maintainence says the breakers will be in effect in an hour."

"Thank you."

Nol puts his phone back and notices the mare twirling her finger around his mohawk. She said playfully

"Hm. What to do with an hour?"

Nol smiles and kisses her neck.

"A LOT can happen in an hour."

They both smile evilly at each other, and kissed again.

Meanwhile, in the penthouse across the street of Red Cloud...

"Aaaaand, the power's out", Vince said as he puts down his gamepad and checked on baby Amber. Isaac walks out the kitchen with an armful of candles, and places them around the house. Vince walks out the hallway holding Amber and asks," Whats with the candles? Its still morning."

"Its a habit. And why do you have my kid?"

"You already know I'm edgy with kids. When things like these happens, protect the kids. Said by my father and HIS father."

Isaac lights the last candle, and says,

"Fair enough. Hey, Imma go pick up F, please watch the kid."

Vince waves his hand.

"Don't worry, I got it."

Isaac goes to the elevator, presses the button and waits.

"Oh. Fuck."

Isaac opens the door to the stairs and starts walking down the 8 floors. Vince laughs and sets sleepy Ambar in her crib near kitchen. He walks to his camera on a tripod near the window. He puts his eye against it and looks around.

"Tree , door, window, window, window, wind-uhhhhhhhh"

Vince's sentence was quickly shot down as he sees something in the elevator across the street. He zooms in and completely got a hard on.

"And what are YOU TWO doing?"

"Ahh, ahhh!" Tavi moans as she feels Nol's 9 inch throbbing pink cock press against her womb. Nol had gotten her in a missionary position. The leopard said as he thrusts

"My, I never knew a mare could be so tight! Are you still a virgin?"

Tavi was enjoying it so much she didn't hear Nol. The heated feeling in her pussy had driven her mind to ultimate pleasure, enough to brainwash her completely. Then, Nol stops and pulls out, making Tavi groan in disappointment.

"Noooo, put it back in."

"Don't worry. Just got a weird feeling, thats all".

"Never mind, put it back in "

Nol chuckles and slides his dick back in the mare's tight pussy, making her moan again.

"Messy, are we?" Vince said as she continues to stare at the couple with his camera, while trying to tuck his boner in his pants. He hears some footsteps walk up the stairs, and then the sound of a door opening.

"Home." Vince turns his head to ths voice and then went back to the camera.

"S'up Damon."

"S'up", Damon said as he dropped his bag on the counter and went to the kitchen to get a drink. He takes out a bottle of water and sees Amber playing with the teddy he gave her.

"And how's my little princess doing today?"

Amber laughs a bit and offers him the teddy. He grabs it and makes it rub its nose on her neck, making her laugh. Damon smiles and looks at Vince, still staring through his camera.

"Fuck are you looking at?" Damon asks as he walks to Vince. The bearded man laughs and offers Damon the camera. Damon was suspicious at first, but decided to look through the camera. His face blushed red as he found out what Vince was looking at.

"NOL? AND THAT REPORTER?"

Vince opened his eyes and smiled.

"Thats Nol?!"

Damon said nothing and walked away from the camera and moved to the kitchen.

"Oh man, this is the best thing I've ever bought. I should leave this here for a lo- ngg...time..."

Vince collapses on the floor, snoring. Damon puts his tranquilizer gun back in his pocket and took the dart out of Vince's ass. He takes the camera, forces the elevator door open, and chucks it down the shaft, breaking it instantly as it hits the roof of the elevator.

"No one must know", the strange man said as he picks up Vince and lays him on the couch.

(Ahh, shit. Think I might come soon)

Nol said in his mind as she speeds up his thrusting, making the head of his cock push against Tavi's womb repeatedly.

"Ahhh! N-no! Gonna c-cum soon !"

Tavi yelled as Nol pushes his cock in and out of her tight, wet pussy.

She can feel the urge of climax rise in her body, forcing her to swerve her hips up and down on the leopard's cock.

"Gah, fuck, here it comes!"

Nol said

"Ahh! I can't hold it!"

Tavi shouted.

Nol makes one last thrust, and the two released a pleasured yell.

"Ahhhhh!"

Nol and Tavi yell, as they climaxed simultaneously. The mare kicks her legs as she feels hot, sticky sperm fill her womb, while Nol feels his cock be sprayed all over with femcum.

"Ah, ah!

Tavi moans as she feels Nol pumping hot cum into her womb. After a while, Nol pulls out and lays on the cold elevator floor with Tavi, panting and exhausted. He slowly dozes off, but a kiss on the cheek from Tavi suddenly opened his eyes. The mare said softly," Thanks for the interview."

Nol chuckles and said exhaustingly," No problem."

Tavi lays her head on Nol's shoulder, and slowly falls asleep. But they were quickly woken up when the elevator started moving.

Their eyes opened wide and they looked at each other. Then they quickly got up got dressed right before the elevator reached the lobby.

The receptionist waits near the elevator

"...And here they are."

The elevator door opens, showing Nol and Tavi fixing their hair, trying to not be suspicious. The receptionist walks up to them and asks,

"Are you both alright?"

"We're alright, Helen. Thanks for asking."

Nol said as he exchanged smiles with Tavi.

"Oh, shall I call a cab for you, Miss Octavia?" The receptionist offers, but Nol quickly spoke,

"Its alright, Helen. I can drop her off."

He then takes Tavi's bag and walks out the door to his car, while Tavi still stands near the elevator, nervous and such. As she was about to walk to the door, Helen stops her and asks," I know what you both did."

Tavi's face started reddening up.

"You do?"

Helen nods and makes a feint smile.

"He's a lucky man. Please take care of him, although he may not look like it, he's an idiot at most times."

Tavi's embarrassed expression turned into a smile. She nods and walks out the door to see Nol waiting for her in his car. And drives off to drop Tavi home.

Couple minutes later...

Helen opens the elevator and notices ropes of cum on the floor. She raises her eyebrowd in surprise and said," He makes more than my husband."

An hour later...

Damon falls asleep as Vince's snores fills the living room. The elevator door *tinged* and out came Nol holding his suit jacket. He notices baby Amber still sleeping and lightly pinches her cheek. Then he goes to Vince and throws his jacket on top of his face, making him wake up instantly.

"Hell was that for?"

Vince said, scratching his head from his nap. Nol chuckles and walks to Damon, who putted his recliner way down, allowing hom to sleep. Nol tilts his head and flips the recliner over. Damon, slowly waking up, said,

"I love you too."

Nol chuckles and sits on the kitchen stool. Vince stares at him as if he had something to hide from Nol. Nol noticed his staring and said,

"What?"

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

"I saw what you were doing an hour ago." Vince said with a smile.

Nol's confused look slowly turned to a rage filled expression.

"If you speak of this to the press, I swear to God."

Vince laughs.

"I didn't take any pictures sadly."

Nol sighs and leans on the counter.

"Good."

Damon got in on the conversation.

"Trust me boss, no way anyone could kn-

A small video tape slipped out of Damon's jacket and landes on the carpet. Nol noticed it was one of those video tapes they used for security footage. The label had the Red Cloud logo and the name "elevator" on it. Nol looks at the tape and looks at Damon.

"What is that?" Nol asks.

Damon stares at him and quickly picked up the tape.

"A man can get lonely at times", Damon said sheepishly as he slowly makes his way to the elevator.

Nol gives him a cold stare.

"You had Myers to record the elevator camera and had him sent the tape to you."

Damon's heart was racing, and he started sweating up a bit.

"Just lemme have 10 minutes with it and I'll burn the tape", he said.

"Give me the tape, Damon."

Damon tucked the tape in his pocket and headed for the elevator. But then realizes something.

(Shit, the elevator door is to slow. Need to take the stairs.)

"Give. Me. The. Tape. Damon."

Nol said with his voice rising with anger. Damon looked at the door to the stairwell, which was slightly open, and looked back at Nol. Without warning, he bolts for the door, leaving an angry Nol behind.

" GIMME THAT TAPE, YOU OTAKU SHIT!" Nol pounces into the door and chases Damon. Vince laughs and Amber just looks around, wondering whats going on.

Then the baby said in her small mind," This place is weird."


End file.
